Darth Maul
| Afbeelding = 250px | geboorte = 54 BBY | thuiswereld = Dathomir | vader = | moeder = | sterfte = 32 BBY ? | sithmaster = Darth Sidious | sithrang =Sith Lord | functie = | species =Zabrak | geslacht =Man | lengte =1,75 meter 80 kilogram | haarkleur =Geen | oogkleur =Geel Rood | wapen = Double-Bladed Lightsaber (Rood) | vervoer = Scimitar Bloodfin | affiliatie = Nightbrothers Sith }} thumb|250px|Maul op Tatooine thumb|right|250px|Darth Maul sterft Darth Maul was de Sith Lord en apprentice van Darth Sidious ten tijde van de blokkade van Naboo door de Trade Federation. Biografie Early Life (tot 32 BBY) Darth Maul was een Zabrak en werd in 54 BBY geboren op Dathomir als een Nightbrother. Maul werd al vroeg door Darth Sidious ontdekt. Wat Mauls echte naam was en hoe Sidious hem op het spoor was gekomen, was niet bekend. thumb|left|Een jonge Maul Onder leiding van Darth Sidious onderging Maul een strenge opleiding tot Sith Lord. Elk teken van zwakte of pijn werd door Sidious genadeloos bestraft. Toen Maul volwassen was, had Sidious hem al helemaal omgevormd tot een vechtmachine. Mauls gespierde rode lichaam was bedekt met zwarte Nightbrothers tatoeages. De Zabrak was een uitstekende vechter die uitblonk in Lightsaber combat Form VII met zijn Double-bladed Lightsaber. Deze gave had Maul overgenomen uit zijn Zabrak verleden door zijn affiniteit met de traditionele Zhaboka staf. Het enige dat Maul kon afstoppen was zijn vertrouwen in zijn eigen mogelijkheden. Toen Sidious zijn apprentice officieel als Darth Maul benoemde, verhuisde hij naar Coruscant. In een hangar in The Works mocht Maul bouwen aan een aantal vaartuigen die Sidious hem schonk. De Scimitar met Cloaking Device kreeg hij van Sidious en Bloodfin herbouwde Maul naar zijn eigen zin. Om zijn geheime missies te vervullen, gebruikte Maul regelmatig C-3PX. Maul herbouwde de Droid en voegde maar liefst 83 wapens toe aan de Droid die officiële dingen regelde terwijl Maul op missie was. Rond 33 BBY kreeg Maul twee belangrijke missies van Sidious voorgeschoteld. Zijn eerste was de criminele organisatie Black Sun monddood maken door al hun Vigos te doden. Ten tweede moest Maul de Neimoidian Hath Monchar vermoorden. Monchar wou immers de inmenging van Sidious verklappen in de Trade Federation. Maul slaagde in beide missies. At last we'll have revenge (32 BBY) Toen Sidious het op een akkoord gooide met de Trade Federation hield hij Maul verborgen. De Neimoidians kwamen Maul pas voor het eerst tegen in een holografische boodschap toen bleek dat Queen Amidala was ontsnapt. Van op het balkon van Darth Sidious' woonst op Coruscant kreeg Maul de opdracht om het schip op te sporen op Tatooine. Maul kon amper zijn zenuwen en pret verbergen nu de Sith eindelijk weer zouden opstaan en zich laten opmerken. Op Tatooine loste Maul drie DRK-1 Probe Droids om enig spoor van de Jedi en Amidala op te vangen. Toen één van de droids zich meldde, haastte Maul zich op Bloodfin en was hij nog net op tijd om Qui-Gon Jinn te stoppen. De Jedi Master kon echter ontsnappen, net als Amidala. Maul was niet geslaagd in zijn missie. Hierdoor moest Sidious zijn plannen even herbekijken en werd Maul naar Naboo gezonden aangezien Amidala had besloten om terug naar haar planeet te reizen. Sidious gaf zijn apprentice de opdracht om voorzichtig te zijn. Toen een groep strijders in de Theed Hangar wou doordringen naar de Throne Room, wachtte Maul hen op. Qui-Gon Jinn en Obi-Wan Kenobi namen logischerwijze de taak op zich om Maul te bekampen. Darth Maul kon nu al zijn Sith krachten ontketenen en zelfs twee Jedi hadden meer dan hun handen vol met Maul. Maul geraakte afgezonderd met Qui-Gon Jinn in de Theed Generator kamer. Qui-Gon was vermoeid en Maul stak de Jedi genadeloos neer. Obi-Wan Kenobi die dit had zien gebeuren kon zijn woede amper bedwingen en confronteerde Maul met een ongeziene en gevaarlijke bedrevenheid voor een Jedi. Kenobi sneed Mauls Double-bladed Lightsaber in twee stukken. Toen Obi-Wan even niet uitkeek duwde Maul hem met een Force Push in de bodemloze put van de generator. Maul trapte Obi-Wan's Lightsaber eveneens in de afgrond. De Padawan kon zich echter nog net vasthouden en in een ultieme poging sprong hij uit de put en sneed hij met de Lightsaber van Qui-Gon Jinn, die hij via de Force had gegrepen, de Sith Lord doormidden. De onoplettende Maul, zegezeker, stortte in twee stukken neer in de bodemloze afgrond. De dood van Darth Maul betekende slechts een lichte terugval voor Darth Sidious. Hij had immers al een oogje op een nieuwe apprentice. Bovendien wisten de Jedi nu dat de Sith waren weergekeerd en aangezien Maul niets had gelost over zijn identiteit wisten de Jedi niet of hij nu de apprentice was of de master. Levend? 250px|thumb|Maul in 'leven' volgens Talzin Tijdens de Clone Wars bleek Mother Talzin meer te weten over het uiteindelijke lot van de voormalige Nightbrother. Aan Savage Opress liet Talzin in haar magische bol een beeld zien van zijn verloren 'broer'. Deze broer was Darth Maul die zich volgens Talzin in de Outer Rim schuilhield, Maul zou Opress verder kunnen opleiden. Talzin gaf Opress een talisman om Maul te vinden. Achter de schermen *Darth Maul werd gespeeld door Ray Park. Zijn stem was van Peter Serafinowicz. *Darth Mauls echte naam is onbekend en is een favoriet personage voor Infinities verhalen. Vaak wordt geclaimd dat zijn naam Khameir Sarin zou zijn, een naam die afkomstig zou moeten zijn uit vertalingen van het boek van Episode I. Maar dit is echter geen officiele informatie! * In het videospel van The Phantom Menace gebruikt Darth Maul Force Lightning die rood van kleur is. Er zijn echter veel elementen in het spel die niet helemaal tot de canon behoren, dus de vraag is of Maul daadwerkelijk Lightning kan gebruiken. Verschijningen thumb|210px|Darth Maul gebruikt Force Lightning *Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Serie) **Monster - Vermelding **Witches of the Mist - Visioen Bronnen *The Official Star Wars Fact Files *Darth Maul in de Databank *Episode I: The Visual Dictionary *Star Wars Chronicles: The Prequels *Episode I Adventures 3: The Fury of Darth Maul - Jeugdboek *Star Wars: Darth Maul - Comic *Darth Maul: Shadow Hunter - Novel *Jedi vs Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force *Star Wars: Head-To-Head category:Personages category:Sith Lords Categorie:Zabrak